


Lazy Saturday

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, MSR, NSFW, Season 3, Smut, queequeg is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: how does Scully spend her Saturdays?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Lazy Saturday

“You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”

Drabble prompts. 

She wakes to soft kisses from her hairy fluff ball of a dog, struggling to get up without tossing the 5 pounds he weighs on the floor. She heads to the bathroom, her dog happily following along his tail wagging as she brushes her teeth and washes her face. Mornings like this are a little precious, it’s a beautiful Saturday and a long walk is in order, maybe hit up a couple vegetable and fruit stands. She throws on a sweater and some loose pants gets ready to take their normal stroll in the morning after Queequeg finishes his breakfast. Queequeg bounces along as she moves to grab his food and drop it in his bowl. He sits and waits, as she pours herself some coffee. She rummages through the fridge thinking of what to have for dinner, maybe justify the fancy organic produce and fresh baked bread she plans to buy later. She sips her coffee, goes through the mail but queequeg is still waiting. She checks the bowl and the date on the dog food. Looks at him confused. Normally he gobbles it up quickly, so fast she had to buy one of those slow eating bowls to avoid unnecessary vet bills. The dog looks up at her in confusion and barks. She bends down to his level, looking at him and moving the bowl closer. “What’s wrong bud? You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?” 

The dog barks again and starts wagging his tail, she suddenly feels warm hands in circle her waist. Warm breathe on her neck with delicate kisses up her jaw and finally as she leans back for a nice long kiss. She smiles happily. “Good morning,” barely above a whisper with a shyness underneath. 

“Good morning, Scully.” 

Mulder’s warm hand reaches up cups her face momentarily as he moves to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. His freshly washed hair has droplets falling on his grey t-shirt. 

“Thank you for making coffee,” he grins up at her. Taking a sip of the dark liquid. 

“You’re welcome, we got big plans today?” he knows they don’t. 

Knows that they have a secret on Saturday mornings of lounging in bed, walking the dog, maybe checking out a bookshop where they get lost for hours on comfy sofas as they read relaxed against one another.

“It’s finally a little warmer I was hoping to check out some of the organic produce maybe grab some fresh bread?” 

He puts his cup down, takes hers from her hand and kisses her. His lips and tongue leisurely exploring her mouth, she sighs her arms go up to wrap around his neck. He lifts her up placing her on the clean countertop as his hands move under her sweater to explore. She tilts forward just slightly so she can unbutton his jeans, she feels his smirk as his lips move down to her sensitive neck. He lifts her up once more to remove her panties and pants while she pulls her sweater off and frees his cock. Her fingers dance up to his face caressing him before shifting her ass to the edge so he can enter her. The long thrust fills her and she lets out a soft whimper as his hands caress her back. They move together and all too soon he is putting his fingers on her clit to bring her to climax. She can’t help the “oh, Mulder” that escapes her lips as she comes. Just as he can’t help the hard thrusts that he pounds into her to reach his own euphoria. He moans her name and the deep satisfaction they both feel after causes them to chuckle. Queequeg barks once more and looks at his food. The dog looks at Mulder and then back at the food. As Mulder helps her down as her eyes prepare to scold the dog “I’m not sure what is up with you Queequeg, but you need to eat, so we can get going.” Mulder looks at her sheepishly. 

“He won’t eat, it’s so weird.” 

“I might have been adding some chicken broth to his food to make it taste better.” Mulder admits with a slight shrug.

Scully eyes tighten. “Mulder, you will spoil him.” 

“You didn’t complain when I was spoiling you last night Scully, plus come on dogs don’t live forever.”

“You just did that, so he would like you,” she mutters pulling her sweater over her head. The look of disappointment on Mulder’s face not lost on her. 

“Yea I want him to like me, I’m not above bribery either Scully. Remember what I did with my tongue to get you to go to the Gunmens Christmas Party?”

She blushes fiercely before biting her lip turning towards the bathroom to clean up. “Well maybe you will have to bribe your way out of a punishment for this one Mulder. After you buy me a danish.”

His grin could probably be seen from space. He reaches down rubs Queequeg’s head affectionately grabbing the chicken stock from the fridge. “Look dude we had a deal and you kept up your end of it, I told you letting me stay here would be worth it for ya.” Queequeg barks happily as Mulder pours a generous amount on his food. Slipping it back into the fridge and grabbing the dog leash. Scully returns grabs her keys and his hand. “Ready?” she asks and he is, he is ready to spend the day being normal at least for a little bit.


End file.
